Generally, a refrigerator for storing food items at a low temperature serves to store food in a frozen state or a cooled state according to a state of the food.
Cool air supplied into the refrigerator may be generated by a heat exchange process of a refrigerant, and may be continuously supplied into the refrigerator as a cycle composed of compression-condensation-expansion-evaporation is repeatedly performed. Then, the supplied refrigerant can be uniformly transferred to the inside of the refrigerator by convection, thereby enabling food inside the refrigerator to be stored at a desired temperature.
Such a refrigerator may become large and multi-functional as dietary life is changed and a user's taste becomes varied. Further, the refrigerator may be implemented in various manners according to the desired configuration of a storage space.
A drawer for accommodating items such as vegetables may be moveably installed in the refrigerator. For movement of the drawer, a roller may be installed at a drawer body, and a guide portion for moving the roller may be formed on an inner wall of the refrigerator.
For a user's convenience, the drawer may be divided into an upper part and a lower part, and the upper and lower parts of the drawer maybe utilizable as individual spaces. For instance, a front upper drawer may be installed at an upper part of a storage chamber, and a front lower drawer may be installed at a lower part of the storage chamber.
In the conventional refrigerator having such front upper and lower drawers, a guide portion disposed on two side surfaces of the front upper drawer can have a roller structure. This may cause a withdrawal distance of the front upper drawer to be short. As a result, a user may have difficulty in obtaining a large storage space for accommodating items to be stored therein.
If the roller structure of the guide portion disposed on two side surfaces of the front upper drawer is changed into a slide rail structure for a long withdrawal distance, there may be a limitation in moving the drawer in a vertical direction.